


Fondly, a Crow

by Executortionist



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, I enjoy this, tiny short thing to fill my craving for writing fanfic, venom but with crow brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: Venom, but with crow brain.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fondly, a Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen the movie, have mercy.  
> Also everyone has crow brain and theres nothing you can say to convince me otherwise

It didn’t take long for Eddie to realize that Venom liked to collect and count things. Usually the heads of their ‘snacks’, but more recently other things.

Venom was especially taken with counting their snacks, and every so often on their walks Eddie would be jerked to the side to look in the window of some small shop along the roads. Eddie didn’t mind this, but recently, Venom was pushing it.

In this case, they were at the bus stop. Eddie’s bike was unfortunately in the shop due to a funny sound. This was fine. What wasn’t fine, was Venom screeching directly into his thoughts at this particular time. 

There Eddie was, standing around at the bus stop closest to his apartment. There was an old lady there, and a young gothic kid. He glanced at the hole in his shoe, didn’t pay much mind to it- it wasn’t raining, it didn’t need to be replaced quite yet. 

This was when, quite suddenly, Venom near started bouncing around between his ears. 

**_EDDIE. EDDIE PICK THAT UP. THAT SHINY THING. EDDIE PLEASE, WE NEED IT._ **

First of all,  _ what the fuck? What thing? _ Eddie looked back down around his feet. There, buried in some grimy dirt, was a shiny, slightly dusty, piece of metal. It looked very close to a crushed beer cap. Eddie grimaced at it.

**_EDDIE PLEASE. DO IT. FOR US!_ **

Well really, what the hell. He could humour Vee  _ just this once. _ He got strange looks as he bent down to pick up the piece of trash, wiping it on his already dirty jeans. “Just this once,” he murmured to himself (and Venom).

He put the thing in his pocket, leaving his hand there for a moment. Venom took this chance to slither down his fingers and grab ahold of the thing, purring in contentment the whole way. Eddie just rolled his eyes, scuffing his shoe while waiting for the bus.

He put up a lot for Venom and their small quirks. Aliens would be aliens, he guessed, and apparently they were attracted to collecting the tiny shiny things.  _ Like a crow,  _ Eddie thought fondly as he boarded the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :^3


End file.
